1. Field
Embodiments relate to a power controller and a display device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A power voltage generated using a DC-DC converter may be used as a power source voltage supplying driving power. When the power source voltage cannot be constantly supplied and is unstably changed, a display device may perform erroneous operation. Accordingly, the DC-DC converter should generate a stable power source voltage.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.